A variety of apparatuses may be used for actuating objects or holding together objects that need to be later released. For example, an explosive bolt can be used to attach two or more objects and may later release the objects with an explosive force. An explosive bolt incorporates explosives that cause an explosion when initiated or triggered. The explosion breaks apart the explosive bolt to release the objects. Because of the explosives used in explosive bolts their use includes at least some risk and requires skilled technicians and extensive procedures to ensure the bolts are handled safely. Additionally, explosives exert explosive and acoustic shock loads that may damage fragile machinery, sensitive electronic components and the like. Further, explosive actuating systems may generate significant heat that may adversely affect the operation of components sensitive to spikes in temperature.
Moreover, explosive reactions configured to actuate objects, such as explosive bolts generate shrapnel (foreign object debris or FOD). Explosively propelled FOD can damage sensitive components and thereby interrupt or hamper operation of those components. An explosive actuator may operate as intended but the FOD generated (as well as the explosive and acoustic shock, heat and the like) may undesirably cause damage necessitating repair or replacement of equipment damaged through operation of the actuator.